Faith
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is just love fluff between Jasper and Alice, this is what Jasper was doing that night. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the Cullens (Pout) but I do enjoy doing things to them. And believe it or not, I do love Jasper, he's my favorite. I just enjoy writing about his pain. Please Review. This takes place 6 years after Nessie's birth._

Jasper smiled softly as he reentered his bedroom from the window around 9 am.

He expected to find Alice lying in bed waiting for his return. Instead he was hit with a wave of sadness, hurt, and disappointment and he could tell it was all meant for him. Worried and just a little bit afraid he went to where the source of the abundance of emotions was the strongest. His entire family, save Edward and Emmett were sitting in the living room, waiting for their weakest member to return. What struck him first was the look of sadness and pain that was on his wife's usually happy face. And he was prepared to combat whatever had taken her smile away.

"Alice?" He asked softly, barely moving his lips. Her honey dipped eyes shot up to his black and Jasper almost had to step back from the shock of the amount of agony Alice was dispensing. His face twisted up in grief as he realized he was the reason for her pain, though he still didn't know why. Then he heard the T.V.

"Two young women were found dead early this morning, the cause of death is unknown but rumors are circulating that the victims were drained completely of blood."

"Oh," Jasper whispered, knowing they blamed him.

"Did you do this?" Carlisle asked gently, his voice clear of any prejudices, but it still had a slight weariness to it, he thought he already knew the answer.

"No, I didn't, I swear." He claimed, noticing the flinch Alice released at his statement. "Didn't you see me?" He'd expected what he'd really been up to, to be spoiled by Alice's ability. Sadly Alice shook her head no,

"I didn't see you all night after you left. Then when I heard this..." she couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't want to imagine that her beautiful, sweet, caring husband had killed two teenagers, but all the evidence showed them otherwise. "Where have you been?" She asked. Jasper ignored the question.

"But my eyes would be red," he reasoned, his voice was starting to shake, he hated that the family saw him as the weak link, the one with so little self control.

"Not if you didn't get your fill." Rosalie admitted quietly. Jasper looked from one face to the other, each one was showing pity and sadness. His eyes fell lastly on Alice who he knew would be crying if she were able.

"Alice, please, please believe me, I'm telling the truth." He pleaded. Alice was the one person who had always believed in him, always helped him up when he fell, but now, she was looking at him with a distrust that Jasper thought he would never see in her face.

"I want to." She confessed.

"Then do, please, I didn't kill anyone. Do you have _that_ little faith in me?" Jasper grabbed her hand, trying his hardest to force the trust out of her. Alice cupped one hand around his cheek,

"You know I won't think less of you, we aren't perfect." Jasper moaned in anguish and frustration,

"I know, why would I lie to you, it's not as though you would love me less, so why would I lie about this?" He wanted the answer himself.

"Maybe you're ashamed." Bella suggested. Jasper had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at his sister.

"If I were ashamed, I would come home begging for help, not denying something like this." Alice shut her eyes for a moment, thinking of the times Jasper had lied to her, or even tried to lie. Not a single instance appeared, Jasper had never even tried to lie to her. She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip gently, Jasper black eyes pleading to be believed, pleading for her to smile at him.

"We will wait until Edward gets home," Esme stated, "then we'll know for sure." Jasper sighed but nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get til then. Turning back to Alice who was fighting so hard with herself, logic told her one thing and her love and faith told her another. She kissed his lips softly but could tell the hurt and pain of her disbelief had cut very deep into her lover.

"Oh, Jazz," but Jasper stood and left the family to think of him as a murderer, something he should be used to by now. But this time was different, this time they thought he was a lying, murderer. He could feel the tears that would never fall come as close as he could ever remember to welling up in his eyes. He sat down at the kitchen table and buried his face in his arms, waiting for his brothers to return and his honor to be restored.

An hour later Edward and Emmett entered the mansion laughing but Edward quickly stopped as all the thoughts flocked around him. He walked right past his wife, daughter, sister and mother and father and kept walking until he was in the kitchen.

"Jasper," he murmured softly, sitting down next to him. Jasper looked up at the brother that he was most in tuned with and yet not as close to.

"Why didn't they believe me?" He asked. Edward sighed,

"It was time for you to fail." He admitted.

"Don't spare my feeling, Ed, tell me how they really feel." But a soft smile played on his lips. Edward chuckled,

"Sorry, guess I could have showed a little more tact." He agreed, but Jasper didn't really care about how Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, or Nessie, viewed him; Alice was who he really cared about.

"She didn't see anything, that's why she panicked, why she assumed you were lying." Edward answered the unasked question.

"But I've never lied to her, not once, why would she think I'd start now?"

"Because you've been so perfect." Jasper looked at him confused, so Edward continued. "You haven't even hinted that you were thirsty for human in what, 6 years,"

"7," Jasper corrected.

"7 years, see."

"So what, she's just waiting for me to screw up?" Jasper asked hurt.

"No, she's just preparing herself to help you back up." Edward explained,

"But I haven't fallen." Jasper murmered.

"I know, so lets go tell them, you told them so." Jasper smirked and nodded, rising with Edward, now an equal in self control, now able to hold himself together and now able to be around humans without constantly wanting to bite.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, did not kill anyone." Edward announced and everyone smiled softly and apologetically. Only Alice looked like she was about to cry. She leaped up and collapsed in Jasper's ready arms.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry, I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I was scared, I didn't have a vision and didn't know where you were. Can you forgive me for being so stupid?" Jasper forced her to look up at him,

"Hey, don't talk about my wife that way." He teased smiling. Alice smiled widely and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, kissing his collar bone gently. "But don't think you're off the hook," he said strictly. "It's gonna take a while for you to make it up to me. Maybe all day." The blonde vampire smiled seductively and Alice grinned Jasper's favorite smile, the one that said she loved and trusted him above everything. "And all night." Edward moaned,

"Ugh, mind reader over here." Carlisle and Esme smirked.

"Then cover your ears Edward, I've got some apologizing to do." Alice replied, staring deeply into Jasper eyes, they were still black but Alice saw them differently now, they were soft, kind, and in love. She knew she had hurt him but he didn't show it as he pulled her into a kiss, holding her as tenderly as he ever had. It wasn't long before they were alone, and that was how they liked it.

"Oh, where were you all night?" Jasper merely smirked mischievously and kissed her softly.

_Ok, I know that it's a little unlike Alice in the beginning but I just wanted her to waver just a little. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, please review. __Chapter 2 will reveal the answer to Alice's final question so stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is what Jasper was doing when the 2 girls were killed. It's just a load of Alice/Jasper love fluff. Please read and review. _

"Jasper, I can't see anything, and what is with the blindfold." Alice fretted in the passenger seat of the Porsche.

"Bella is blocking any visions you might get of me, and the blindfold is so that you can be completely surprised." Jasper kissed her hand, smirking.

"Bella has become such a pain since she became a vampire." Alice growled causing her husband to laugh.

"You are adorable when you're mad," he kissed her cheek. "And it's about time you get one true surprise, something that you never saw coming or even can figure out. Just trust me." Alice moaned but sat back, pouting but realizing that this is one fight she was not going to win. But that didn't mean she was going to take it without whining most of the way. Jasper took it in stride, just letting her mope and complain knowing her face when she saw what he had planned, would be worth it. Finally an hour later the car came to a stop and Jasper had to quickly grab her hands to stop her from jerking it off her face. "Just a few more minutes, I promise." Alice let her hands fall as Jasper took her face in his warm, soft hands and kissed her lips softly. Alice played along, letting him guide her to a certain spot and there he took off the blindfold and for the first time since becoming a vampire, Alice was completely speechless.

They stood at the top of a ravine, looking down at a frozen pond that was surrounded by trees. The trees where draped in vines of ivy that canopied over the ice. The pond was encircled with red poppies; the flowers that Jasper had brought Alice on their first year anniversary of their meeting in the diner. Ever since that first year, Jasper added one poppy each year, it became their flower. The Persian eternal lovers flower, and as Jasper looked at Alice he was glad she was his.

"This...you...when..." Alice couldn't move, couldn't think and couldn't speak.

"This is what I was doing last night." he explained and Alice suddenly felt so ashamed of blaming him that it began to radiate off of her. Jasper turned her head away from the pond and to his face. "Alice, you have been there for me for decades, when I slipped up and killed someone, you were the one that made me feel better. When I struggled with the temptations, you were the one that made it all right. You never made me feel weak, you helped me believe that there was always tomorrow to make the right decision. Because of you, I've gone seven years without killing anyone, you helped me do that." Alice smiled softly, "You, my beautiful, small, at times frightening vampire, are the reason I am not a monster." Alice grabbed his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. When they separated minutes later, Jasper held up a pair of skates,

"Skate with me?" Alice grinned and accepted them.

Had anyone happened to be driving in the Canadian tundra and had by chance stopped by that ravine and looked down, they would have seen a sight so beautiful it would have taken their breath away. Two beautiful, unbelievably graceful creatures, holding tightly to each other as though there was no other reason to be alive but the other. They paid no attention to where they were skating, they were captivated by the other and the only thing they seemed interested in was the face of their partner.

"I love you." Alice murmured, staring into Jasper's golden eyes. He kissed her softly

"I love you too." And that was all the couple said as they spent nearly 5 hours holding each other on that ice. As snow fell around them, they realized that it didn't matter that they probably had forever to be together, it didn't matter that they might never be split apart. They wanted to live for the moment, love for the moment, love as though at any second it could all be taken away. They want to love that way forever.

_Ok to be perfectly honest, I have NO idea where the ending came from, not real sure I like it, that was just how the story ended. Please let me know what you think._


End file.
